


Reunited (Beetlejuice AU)

by Lydiabellatrix



Category: Beetlejuice - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiabellatrix/pseuds/Lydiabellatrix
Summary: (I'm not good a naming things I promise the story is going to be good)Lydia Deetz has been dating the demon or ghost with the most since she moved into the house after her mother died. However Charles was abusive towards Lydia but when she falls pregnant she get scared and runs away from the demon and her dreams of starting a life with him. She meets Adam and Barbara and she gets a job and they become her parents and for 4 years the girl lived her life with herself and her daughter who was sick with epilepsy and other immune system issues. That is until she runs reunited with the demon again when she walked in after a long night in the ER with her daughter.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

Lydia POV.

BJ and I walked into my room. I looked outside to see that daddy was outside doing work. I felt the demon pull me close to him saying “I had fun today spider.” I let out a giggle saying “yeah me too Beetle...I wished we didn’t have to be separated for a month though when you work for Ms. A…” He smiled at me and said “hey it’s only a month and you know if you need anything you can call me and I’ll come...also when I’m back you’ll be 18 and we can start that life together and you can be mine…” I smiled saying “I want to be yours baby.” He smiled saying “good...now you take care of yourself my dear Lydia, Also call me if you keep getting sick okay???” I nodded saying “okay BeeJ…” I kissed him and he then teleported away. I was going to tell him I loved him. At that time daddy burst my room door open and started to yell at him telling me how useless I was and no one would ever love me. I really didn’t have anyone to begin with besides daddy, mama died a year ago and then we moved from New York to Connecticut and that is when I met Betelgeuse he was very charming and mischievous at the same time and he swept me off my feet. The demon was special to me because he treated me like the only girl in the world and well he finally took my virginity a week ago and it was amazing. But in a month BJ was going to get me out of here and we were going to start a life together. I then felt skin contact across my face and it was clear daddy hit me, he finished yelling at him and then walked out the room slamming the door. I sat on the bed and pulled out a ring that was chain around my neck rubbing it it has an engraving on it that said  
Lydia my love  
I mumbled to myself saying “soon we'll be together…” that when I immediately felt sick and ran to the bathroom puking my guts out. I didn’t understand why I was getting sick every day. I sat down on the tile floor pulling my legs to my chest and that’s when it hit me. I was late, I was never late before so I knew I had to be pregnant. I mumbled to myself “no, no no...daddy is going to kill me if he found out…” I took a deep breath. I need to make sure I was pregnant before I fully panicked. After all, I could be late. I needed to sneak out of the house though without dad noticing, at that moment I heard the door slammed and his car start. I let out a relaxed sigh knowing he was going out to a bar, I got up from the floor and went to the nearest drug store. When I got to the area the pregnancy test where I was completely lost there were so many to choose from and I immediately got nervous not wanting to ask anyone for help because people would judge that a 17 year old was possibly pregnant and I started picking my black nail polis nervously.

Barbara POV.  
Adam and I were picking up a few snacks for our friends and we were having a game night. Adam and I have been trying to have a kid for months so we walked down the pregnancy test area. I saw a girl that couldn’t have been no more than 17 years old standing there looking at all the options. It was clear that the poor girl was nervous and was too afraid to ask anyone for help. I nudged my husband gently and he looked up noticing the girl as well looking at me saying “maybe we should help her???” I nodded and walked up to the girl tapping her shoulder gently. I saw her flinch and she then said “oh I’m sorry am I in your way???” I shook my head saying “no dear you're fine, you just looked like you needed some help.”

Lydia POV.

I ran my fingers through my hair saying “I don’t know I don’t want to be a bother…” I crossed my arms over my chest still nervous. The blonde woman looked at me and nodded, grabbing what looked like a Digital pregnancy test saying “this one the best it tells you if you're pregnant or not on the stick without having it to decipher rather it one or two lines.” I grabbed the test from the blonde saying “t-thank y-you…” the blonde nodded saying “yeah...I’m Barbara Maitland and this is my husband Adam.” I bit my lip and said “Lydia Deetz.” The guy named Adam smiled and asked me “How old are you Lydia???” I bit my lip and said “I’ll be 18 in a couple of days…” Adam nodded saying “oh I see. I shifted my weight and said “I should go if daddy finds out I left the house he is going to be mad. Thank you for the help.” I walked away going to pay for the test but I stopped saying “wait!!!” I see Mrs. Maitland wrote her number on a napkin saying “if you need anything dear you can give us a call.” She handed me her number and I said “yeah thanks Mrs. Maitland…” with that I paid for my things and left the store seeing daddy wasn’t home yet and I went to the bathroom and did the test. I was pacing back and forth nervously as I waited for the timer to go off. When the timer went off I went off and picked it up. I covered my mouth. I was pregnant, I panicked and I didn’t know what to do. Would BJ be okay with this or would he tell me to get rid of it. I felt dread thinking about getting rid of my unborn child and I immediately packed my things and ran away. I didn’t leave a note or anything so my demon would never know what happened to me. I made it to the train station sitting down. I bought a ticket for a town about an hour away. When it was time I boarded the bus and I slept in the bus. When I got there I got a room at a motel and fell asleep. Then the next day I went across the street for breakfast and walked in and I saw the two people that were at the drug store apparently they owned and I didn’t know. I sat down at the bar ordering a cup of water from the waitress and some pancakes.

Barbara POV.  
I was working on next week's schedule for the restaurant when I saw the girl from the drug store. I stopped what I was doing and went into the back office where my husband was saying “Adam that girl we met yesterday is sitting at the bartop…” He looked at me shocked saying “you mean Lydia but she lived down the street we followed her home to make sure she was safe...How can she be here???” I shrugged saying “I don’t know but she is. It's clear she didn’t know this was our place but it looks like she needs help. Maybe we can give her a job if she wants one and help her out???” I saw Adam nodded saying “that's a good idea I’ll meet you out there okay???”

Lydia POV.  
The waitress gave me my glass of water and I looked at her saying “do you know if you guys are hiring I really need a job I just got into town last night???” I see the waitress shrugged saying “the owners are the ones running that so you need to ask them Mrs. Maitland should be coming out right now.” My eyes widened when I heard the last name seeing the same blonde come through the door saying “Oh hi again!!!” The waitress said “Oh Mrs. Maitland this young lady was wondering if we were still hiring…” I see Mrs. Maitland smiled at me and said “yeah how about we go somewhere private.” I nodded saying “yeah of course…” I got up and they went to a private part of the restaurant and Barbara asked “So how did the pregnancy test work???” I bit my lip saying “It worked fine thank you so much for the help there was so many…” Barbara nodded saying “yeah I know what happens when you are trying with your husband so I am assuming that you're here you ran???” I bit my lip and said “y-yeah…I didn’t know what else to do my boyfriend had to leave for a month and I can’t really contract him and I don’t know how he was going to react…” Barbara nodded saying “I understand, I’m so sorry but my husband and I want to help you.” I looked at her and said “wait really???” I see Mrs. Maitland nodded and said “Of course dear...we are going to hire you and you need some support at doctors appointments and all that we will be there. I hugged her saying “thank you.” I feel her put her arms around me saying “yeah anyone would do this for a girl in need.” I smiled and for the first time in a long time was happy however I knew doing this was giving up a life with my demon the love of my life but deep down I knew one day we will be reunited.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. 

(Four years later) 

I walked into the dinner late and looked exhausted seeing my daughter Sophia asleep in my arms and Lydia let out a sigh. My daughter had a hell of a night last night she had an intense seizure and ended up hitting her head and the ER keeping her in the hospital. I heard my daughter mumble in her sleep. Lucky Adam and Barbara built an extra room for Sophia so I went into the back and into the office saying “hey guys I’m here...They just let her out of the ER.” Barbara sighed and said “another episode???” I nodded saying “it’s fine I’m just going to lay her in the back and I’ll go out to work.” What I didn’t tell Adam and Barbara was that I was about to be evicted out of the apartment. I didn’t want to bother them with the problems. Barbara stopped me saying “sweetie go home you're exhausted.” I looked down at Sophia saying “no I need the money…” Adam looked at me saying “Lydia sweetie what is going on???” I bit my lip and said “let me set Sophia down and we can talk. I don’t want to stress her out more if she wakes up…” I left the room setting Sophia down on the couch and walked back into the house saying “I’m late on rent...I’m about to get evicted from my apartment that's why I need to work today.” Barbara looked at me and said “Lydia why didn’t you tell us you know we could have helped you out.” I looked down saying “I didn’t want to bother you with my problems..” I ran my fingers through my hair mumbling “I don’t understand why she was so sick. If she has to stay another night in the ER...” Adam sighed saying “C’mere Lydia…” I sobbed and he gave me a hug tightly saying “Shhh...I know you are trying so hard Lydia…” Barbara gently rubs my back saying “take Sophia home we will pay you for the shift and you both need to sleep okay???” I pulled away wiping my tears and said “you’re right…” I walked into the room to see Sophia was awake saying “mama I want to go home…” I sighed and said “yeah we are coming on.” I picked her up and we walked out of the backroom saying “say thank you to uncle Adam and aunt Barbara for letting me off today.” I see that Adam and Barbara kissed Sophia’s head and they looked at me saying “we will talk tomorrow after you get some sleep okay???” I nodded saying “okay.” I walked out of the main office seeing my ex-boyfriend walking into the cafe. 

Betelgeuse POV.

My last four years have been horrible. I came back expecting to see my beautiful girlfriend ready to start her life with me and she was gone. I was looking for her nonstop for the four years I was so close to giving up as Iwalked into a cafe and started drinking some coffee. I was drinking coffee when I looked up and saw an older Lydia with a little girl in her arms. They both looked exhausted and I knew she definitely saw me. I got up and walked over to Lydia saying “L-Lydia???” I see the girl looking down saying “hey B-BeeJ.” I immediately hugged her saying “I’m so glad you're okay I thought something bad happened to you.” I saw Lydia bit her lip and felt hugged back with her free hand. She pulled away hearing the little girl in her arms saying “Mama I want to go home…” I looked down at the little girl in her arms saying “mama oh did you find someone???” I see Lydia bit her lips saying “um...not exactly…listen I had a really long night with her and I really need to take her home. I’m sorry BeeJ it’s so great to see you.” I looked at her saying “Lydia whose kid is that???” I saw Lydia bit her lip and I looked down at the little girl saying “hey sweetie how old are you???” I see the little girl holding up 4 fingers and that’s when it hit me this was my kid saying “Lydia this isn’t???” I saw her nod and said “yeah she is your daughter BeeJ.” I was taken aback. I couldn’t believe I had a daughter. The little girl said “mama I don’t feel good. I want to sleep in my bed.” I see Lydia sigh hearing her say “I know baby girl...listen I really need to take her home. We will talk later, I promised.” I looked at her saying “I’ll take ya home where do ya live?” Lydia looked at me saying “no no I can’t bother you with that.” I looked at her saying “it’s okay...I insist.” I saw Lydia nod and said “okay.” She tells me where she lives and I teleported them to the house. I watch Lydia go into her daughter's room looking around her apartment looking through the mail and seeing the eviction notice and I let out a sigh saying “oh Lydia…” 

Lydia POV.   
I put Sophia in her bed and kissed her head and ran my hand through my hair. I let out a sob I needed to find a new apartment fast or I was on the verge of getting my daughter taken away by CPS. Because I was going to be homeless soon, I was trying so hard for my daughter. I heard my daughter saying “mama are you crying because of me???” I heard this and it broke my heart saying “no baby mommy is just struggling right now, but you really don’t need to worry about it.” The little girl crawled on my lap and said “it’s okay mama we are going to get through it uncle Adam and Aunt Barbara can help us…” I nodded saying “yeah I know sweetie this is adult things so get some sleep you need it okay.” The little girl nodded saying to me “okay mama I love you, you’re the best mama in the world.” I smiled saying “thank you baby sleep tight.” I walked out into the mainroom closing the door seeing the my monster looking at the eviction notice and I saw him looked up and he goes and hugs me saying “you’re struggling...Lydia why didn’t you call me about this I would have told Ms. A that I couldn’t and been there for you.” I hugged him back tightly breaking down walls crying hard mumbling “I didn’t know how you would have reacted and I didn’t want to get rid of her...I thought you might not want her. I wished I did call you, she is really sick and I’m struggling to pay for all the medical bills and rent.” I hear him sigh saying “Shhhh shhhh it’s okay Lydia I’m here now and I will help you with whatever.” I felt him pick up me up and sat me down on the couch saying “tell me everything lady bug.” It was a nickname he gave me towards the beginning of our relationship. And I told him that our daughter was diagnosed with severe epilepsy and other immune system issues. He sighed saying “I’m so sorry babes. I wished I pushed you about the morning sickness before I left.” I nodded saying “it’s fine she is the light of my life, I don’t know what I would do without her.” He smiled down at me saying “well she seemed like a sweet beautiful girl just like her mommy.” he booped my nose and I giggled which felt weird because I haven’t really laughed in a long time. I looked up at him and said “That is the first time I laughed in a long time.” He sighed saying “I wished I was there. I wished I refused working with the Netherworld and stayed with ya.” I looked at him and said “you couldn’t have known when I found out I was pregnant I panicked and I wasn’t thinking clearly. I ran away instead of thinking clearly and thought about calling you, I was going through things that involved my dad and I knew I couldn’t wait 4 weeks to see you again.” BJ cupped her cheek kissing her lips and I instantly kissed him back mumbling “I love you.” I saw him smile when I said that and he hugged me tightly saying “I love you too.” She giggles and then lets out a yawn. I was exhausted too but I needed to stay away just in case my daughter had an episode in her sleep. BJ noticed this saying “babes when was the last time you slept???” I shrugged saying “it’s been a while, Sophia can have an epileptic episode and she could stop breathing and I need to take her to the ER if that happens because if I don’t she’ll die.” He sighed saying “babes Listen if she dies it wouldn’t matter she will still grow up she part demon, her human part would be dead but she would still grow and be your daughter.” I nodded saying “b-but I want her to live her life...I don’t want her to die…” I tried to hold back a sob saying “I'm so scared every time we go to the hospital or the ER they are going to tell me that she is not going to make it out this time around and we need to make her comfortable for death.” He looked down at me and said “I’ll make sure she okay babes okay???” I nodded, snuggled against him and closed my eyes letting myself drift to sleep.


End file.
